Adopted
by Astrid200213
Summary: Originally called "Ezra's Older Brother Zeb" by ezraismybae Ezra is a girl named Ezzie. One day Zeb saves her and her family adopts him. What happens when Ezzies parents are taken away? What about when Zeb and ?Ezzie are split up only to be reunited years later?
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Zeb was 15 years old, he had already been to military school on Lasan. He thought he had a pretty good life until the day the Empire came. They destroyed everything. He and a few others escaped. Zebs parents had been part of the less fortunate.

Zeb was now wandering Lothal looking for a place to stay. he walked around he was about to find somewhere to live. When he made it to the market, he was going past an alley. He heard some yelling and crying. When he went down the alley he found about seven teenage boys surrounding a little girl. She had black hair, an orange dress, and black shoes.

There was one thing Zeb couldn't stand, bullying. He shouted "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The boys turned around and said "What are you going to do about Furry?" Zeb got mad and went over "I'll give you one more chance leave the girl alone or else." One of the boys said "Or else what?" Zeb turned to him and punched him right in the face. The so called "leader" of the group said "I'm Luke, how would you like to join our group?" Zeb said "Like I would ever join a group of cowards!" The boys got mad and went after Zeb, but with Zebs size and knowledge it was easy to keep them off.

Zeb POV

Once those boys were gone I ran over to the little girl. She was crying and holding her wrist. I bent down and said "Come here I won't hurt you." She looked up at wrapped her arms around my neck I said "Where does it hurt?" She showed me her was swollen and had a bruise. If it wasn't broke it would be a miracle. I said "Don't worry it'll be okay, so where's your parents?" She started crying and said "I think they are in the market. I got lost and those boys started being mean to me." I said "Don't worry I'll help you find them."

I carried the little girl, now known as Ezzie, through the market. All of a sudden u heard someone calling her name. I turned and saw a man and a woman who looked like Ezzie. I pointed them out to her and she said it was her parents. She Jude off my shoulders and ran towards the . I was behind her the whole way to make sure she didn't get lost again.

The woman saw me and said "Oh thank you for finding my little baby! What's your name dear? I said "Your welcome ma'am and I'm Garazeb Orielrrileos." She smiled and said "Well thank you again for saving our baby, but you had better get back to to your parents, they must be worried sick." I frowned and said "My parents are...Dead." She gasped and said "Oh im sorry dear, who are you staying Within?" I said "I don't have a place to stay I was looking for a safe place to spend the night when j found Ezzie." She said "No that just won't do, you are going with us, we can adopt you, I mean if you would like." I smiled and said "I would love to."

The man and woman introduced themselves as Mira and Eiphram Bridger. They insisted that I call the mom and dad though.

When we got back to their house, they had a spare bedroom. It had a bed, a desk, and a small chest. I didn't really have anything except my bo-rifle and a picture of my parents. Mom and dad said they would take me to the market tomorrow.

That night we had some dinner and we talked for a bit. After a while Ezzie fell asleep in her dads arms and we all went to bed.

I knew I was going to be okay. Maybe not as good as I was on Lassan, but better than on the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezzie POV

Today is my birthday today is my birthday! I ran through the house to get to Zebbys room. I jumped on his bed and said "Get up Zebby!" He said "Ugh Ezzie five..." I cut him off saying "Nope I'm six today Zebby." He sat up and said "Nope your birthday isn't today it's tomorrow." I looked at him weird and said "I'm pretty sure I would know when my own birthday was. He laughed and said "Nah I'm just messin with ya! Happy birthday Ezzie!" We went downstairs to find mommy and daddy waiting.

Mommy had made pancakes and lots of other things for us. She had a few gifts sitting on table too. There was a few for me and a couple for Zeb. We ate breakfast with some cake after. Then they all sang happy birthday. We decided to open the gifts after that.

Zeb got a few parts for his Bo-rifle and I got a heart shaped sapphire necklace, it was from everyone. There was a stuffed Tooka from Zeb and A ball from my daddy. Mommy got me some hair bows and ribbons.

We celebrated by going to the park. We had a picnic for lunch and we even got to go to the local pool. After a very fun day we had to go home. Zeb put me on his shoulders and carried me through the market in Lothal.

When we got home we got ready for bed. About an hour later mommy called out "Time for bed kids!" I kissed them good night and went to bed.

Zeb POV

After being in bed for about an hour I heard someone banging on the door. Mom and dad went to the door. When it opened I saw a storm trooper. I went downstairs and of course Ezzie had to follow me. I tried to put her back to bed, but she refused. We went downstairs and said "What's going on?" The troopers ran in and grabbed us.

The troopers said "We are under orders to obtain Mira and Ephiram Bridger. If you surrender now there will be no harm done." Ephiram replied "If you let our kids go there will be no harm." The troopers hit Ezzie and said "Was that an order?" Mira started crying and said "Please it's us you want let the children go!" The trooper hit Ezzie again and said "As soon as your you stop ordering us and surrender we will let them go.

Ephiram was not going that easy he fought long and hard eventually they carried Ira and him away. The troopers left me and Ezzie to die on the streets. They had beaten her to try and get them to surrender.

I knew our life would never be the same. I also knew we needed to find shelter. Nights on Lothal could be very chilly. There was an old abandoned communications tower on the outskirts we could stay. I ran in the house and got the me necessities along with a few of our personal belongings. After I got a few bags full of food I loaded them up on the speeder and got Ezzie. I was sure to get her few birthday presents and my Bo-rifle.

We made it to the tower and I made us some makeshift beds. I laid Ezzie down and she stayed asleep. I had gotten a med kit and would have to work on her tomorrow. I finished setting up our new home and went to bed.

Time skip two years later.

Ezzie POV

I was running trying to get back to the tower with Zebby. A gang was chasing me. Right when I was in earshot of Zebby hearing my screams I fell and broke my leg. I started screaming and Zebby cameme running.

When he got here he made the gang go away then he carried me back to the tower. He wrapped my leg and said "Ezzie we're not going to have anything left in that med kit if you don't quit getting hurt." I said "I'm not the one who gets in trouble. Trouble just has a way of finding me."

Once he was done we heard a ship. The gang had told the Imps where we were. Zebby ran outside to see what was going on. There were about 10 and they were flying low so they could shoot the tower. Zebby grabbed me and our back packs.

All of a sudden the TIE's started crashing. We were very confused until we saw a ship coming at us. It landed and a few people came out Zebby got out his Bo-rifle and held it up and started to aim. The people put their hands up. A man got closer and said "I promise we mean no harm we just wanted to help." My arm had been bleeding and the man saw. He said "Come here sweet heart I can help your arm, we have a med bay, and I can fix your leg too." I looked up at Zebby and he said "Ezzie lets go with him your hurt and I don't have the right stuff to help you."

The man, Kanan, was very nice he,cleaned my arm up and stitch edit up so it would heal. Zebby was very jealous of this man and gave him dirty looks. The man also put a real cast on my leg. Once he was almost done cleaning up, a twileik woman walked in when she saw she froze and said "Kanan, who is this?" Kanan said "Hera, this is Ezzie and Zebby? Sorry I don't know your real name." Zebby grumbled and said "I'm Garazeb orrelios." Hera said "Well aren't you a little cutie. Can I hold you?" I looked at Zebby and he nodded. Apparently he liked her more than Kanan. I held my arms out and she grabbed me.

Hera reminded me of my mommy. She was warm and held me gently but firm. I knew she wouldn't drop me. I started crying and Hera said "Sh, baby girl, tell me what's wrong." I sobbed and said "You 'mind me of my mommy." Hera froze she said "It's ok baby girl, it's okay." She was very comforting, but even after two years I missed my mommy. She took me to a different room and laid down with me.

She got me to stop crying and we were talking. Hera said "Baby girl, how old are you?" I said "I'm eight years old as of a two weeks ago." She smiled and said "Well your a big girl aren't you? Your a bit small though, how long have you been on the streets?" I said "Two years." She said "I bet your hungry big girl?" I said "Well I am, very u get, but Zebby told me not to trust strangers, but then again you guys did save us."

We went to the kitchen and she gave me some food and drink. A guy came in. He had on funny looking armor and had very short hair. He looked at Hera weird and said "Who is this?" Hera smiled and said "This is Ezzie, she's the one we rescued earlier." He smiled and said "I'm Salem(Sabine is a boy since Ezra is a girl.), nice to meet you Ezzie." Salem got some fruit then went back to his room to paint.

Me, Hera, Kanan, and Zeb were sitting in the living room of their ship. Hera said "You guys are welcome to spend the night here." Kanan added "Yeah we have an extra room, as long as you two can share." I looked at Zebby and said "Can we Zebby, please please please please!" He rolled his eyes and said "If it's alright with Hera and Kanan." Kanan smiled and said "We'd be happy to help you. Ezzie can you come with me I need to talk to you for a minute?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ezzie POV

I went into what the people called the living room. Kanan said "Ezzie, do you know what a Jedi is?" I frowned and said "My parents were Jedi, secretly though Zebby doesn't even now." Kanan mumbled under his breath "That explains a lot." I said "Mommy always said I was gonna be a Jedi one day, is it really true Kanan, coupled I really be a Jedi?" He said "With a bit of training and trials maybe. I'm not sure who could train you though, not many Jedi survived. Your parents are the inky others I know of." I frowned.

Kanan and I got back with the others. I really liked Hera, Salem was pretty cool, but he was 13 and I'm only 8. The crew in general is pretty nice, they even gave us food! They also invited us to stay here forever! Me and Zebby are sharing a room and Hera loves me!

After we all ate supper Kanan and Zebby went out of the room to "discuss things" Hera and Salem stayed in the living room with me. I fell asleep in Heras lap and Salem fell asleep leaning on Hera. When Hera fell asleep she had an arm around Salem and one around me.

The next morning we had a mission. We had to get some crates and bring them to a place called "Tarkin Town". Hera said "Ezzie and Zeb when we get done we are going to a market and getting you two some new clothes that fit and aren't ripped to shreds."

Nothing really happened during the mission. We got new stuff and we are then went to bed. We were living the good life. All we had to do was help out on the missions. Hera made supper and made sure we all had clothes. They basically adopted us, Hera even told me I could call her mommy! Kanan was like my daddy to so he was daddy and Hera was mommy. We lived normalish lives for three years then something or should I say someone changed it.

I was now almost eleven. Salem is 16 and Zebby is 21. We were doing a routine mission in Lothal when this happened.

Kanan was stealinga speeder bike with crates on the back. Zebby also had one all of a sudden a girl jumps out from no where and says "Thanks for doing all the heavy lifting." She got on one and drove off. Salem jumped on the back of her speeder and said ".the big guy catches you he will end you."

Salem got a crate and Zeb had two. Kanan went after the blonde girl. When Kanan kept shooting at her she wrecked her speeder. We would have gotten the crates had it not been for that TIE. She got to the fields of Lothal until the TIE started pursuing her. We showed up in the Ghost and shoot the TIES down. She got the crate and Kanan yelled "Jump kid!" She ran and did a Force jump. She was very pretty she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was very long and had colors in it. Hera called over the comm "Salem Zeb get in here now, you two Kanan." Kanan left to meet Hera in the cockpit. It was just me Zebby and the mystery girl. I smiled at her and said "What's your name?" She smiled back and said "Astrid Elder, what's yours?" "Ezzie Bridger and that's Zeb." She smiled again and said "Cool names."

After some heated debates and being rescued by Astrid she decided to live with us. We shared a room and Zeb and Salem shared a room. Salem and I were pretty close, so he told me that he had a crush on the new girl. He hadn't got to talk to her yet so he didn't really know her name. Astrid told me she had a crush on Salem to. They will make a cute couple what pen they finally figure it out.

That night Astrid and I were talking. I hadn't really noticed earlier, probably because she had pants on, and she now had shorts on, Astrid only had one leg. It scared me a bit and when she say my face and followed my eyes, she blushed and said "Opps I forgot to tell you guys about my leg." I swallowed my fear and said "It's okay, just startled me, anything else I should note?" She paused "Nope I don't think so."

Even though it had only been one night I could tell I was going to be very close to this girl. She was totally awesome! She knew how to braid hair and everything! I started thinking, what about Astrids parents? Is she like me and Zebby? So I decided to ask her I said "Astrid, what happened to your parents?" She said "Oh um week, they, my dad works for the Smpire. When I was little they took my mom and dad to work for them. My mother and father were madly in love and they told my father if he didn't work for them they would kill my mother. When he refused they killed her and he was so sad that he just gave in. I used to live on a far, with my brothers and sisters until they were all captured 1 by 1 I was supposed to be last." I frowned "What about all your animals won't they die?" She smiled "Don't worry Ezzie I have automatic feeders and I'll take you to my house next time we're on Lothal. You'll love it." She finished with a big smile. I started to feel really tired. A big yawn escaped my lips and she said "I think someone is ready for bed. She carried me to bed and kissed me goodnight.

Astrid POV

After little Ezzie was asleep I slipped out of the room. I wanted to do some exploring. The cute guy was in the hall way, when he saw me he froze. I smiled and said "Wanna show me around the ship?" He nodded eagerly. I walked over and he said "?I'm Salem Wren, what's your name?" I smiled and said " Astrid Elder. Nice to meet you Salem." He smiled and started showing me around the ship. I could tell he was nervous so I tried to lighten the mood a bit by telling him a few things about myself. Like how I had 7 brothers and sisters. He told me he used to have 1 sister. I really missed my sisters and brothers. But I knew I would get them out one day.

Salem finished showing me around. He said "Well that's it. You now know where every room in the Ghost is." I said " pThanks for showing me around Salem, it was fun we should do something together." He smiled and said "Do you like to paint?" I said "I've never really had the resources to paint but I love to sketch." He smiled and said "Me too. Maybe we can get to get her tomorrow and show some of our sketches." I smiled and said "Sound good." I yawned and then said "Well good night Salem see you tomorrow." I was almost back to my room when Kanan came over the comm saying "Astrid could you come to the living room."

When I got there Kanan said "Astrid do you know what the Force is?" I said "so you truly are a Jedi?" He said "How'd you know?" "I felt you and saw your lightsaber. Have you been training Ezzie?" He grimaced "I tried but she's just to powerful. She was way above my level two weeks after training. I told her I didn't np know how to train people, I mean it wasn't a complete lie. I never finished my training." I said ".whats your mediclhorian count?" "18000" I said that's where you've gone wrong. Ezzies has to be at least 20000. Mine is 21000." He narrowed his eyes and said "Who are your parents?" I whispered "Anakin Skywalker and Gina Elder. They were both very powerful Jedi. I was trained by my fathers apprentice Ashoka Tano. I was supposed to be trained by my father buy he went to the dark side. My mother remarried and had more kids. I'm the only Force sensitive though." I said "By the way do you know where I could put my lightsaber away from Ezzie?" He said "There should be a hidden drawer underneath the lower bunk it has a combination to it. Just put it in there and don't let her have the code."

Kanan and I made a plan that I would now train Ezzie. This was going to be a very much so better life than my past.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid POV

The next morning we woke up. During breakfast Hera said "we are going to Lothal so we can get some supplies from the market. We'll probably just stay there till we get a mission to save fuel though. Oh yeah Astrid I was wondering if you would meet me in the cockpit after breakfast?" I said "Sure thing Hera." I finished and told Ezzie I would see her in a bit then me and Hera went to the cockpit.

I thought I was going to be in trouble or something! Hera just wanted to know if we could land the ship somewhere then take the speeders and stay in my old house till time for another mission off world. I told her of course! Ezzie had been wanting to see my animals. Kanan used to ride horses or so he said so I was ready to show him what I could do and for him to show me what he could do.

We finally made it to my house after lunch. Spew all got to have our own room since all the kids had their own room in my house. Ezzie had my little sisters room. I had my room, duh! Salem had my younger brothers room Zeb had my older brothers room. Hera and Kanan had my parents room.

Ezzie loved the dogs and cats. She especially like my dog named Nitro. She's a blue and brown eyed (i call her a calico cuz she's black, brown, and white.) calico Australian Shepard. After we were all settled and the crew was pretty comfortable with finding something to do, me, Kanan, and Ezzie went to the barn. I saddled up my favorite horse in the world named Taco for Ezzie. He's a little brown quarter horse, who let a three year old ride him all day so I figured Ezzie could ride him, right? I put my little sisters saddle on him then I saddled up Boots for Kanan. He was my dads, so I figured Kanan would be able to handle him. Now it's my turn I wanted to run the barrels so I got out Jagger. Ever heard the song moves like Jagger? Well this horse sure can bust some moves so I named him Jagger.

Me and Kanan helped Ezzie learn to ride a bit. She had took some lessons before her parents got taken away so she did good. We went to the arena I had the barrels set up form last time. Jagger knew what we were about to do and started chewing at the bit. We got ready and we shot off like a rocket through the gate. We didn't even nick a barrel! Our time was 15.46. Kanans jaw dropped and me being the person I am said " I know I'm amazing!" He closed his mouth and rolled his eyes. Ezzie just laughed and clapped.

I got a calf out because Kanan said he knew how to rope. Me and Ezzie let the calf out and they shot off after it. Kanan jumped off Boots. Kanans knee gave out and he hit the ground after he missed the calf. I made sure he was okay, then started laughing. He kept glaring at me.

Hera had came to watch to. Kanan wanted to know if Hera could borrow a horse. I told him to get DD for her to ride. The stables have names on them FYI. They went and rode down a trail I told him bout.

Ezzie was bouncing in the saddle. I got a lead rope and hooked it to Taco, I had the other end so I got on Jagger. I made Taco go around the barrels at a walk as I lead him with the lead rope. Once we did that a few times we started to trot a bit. Ezzie loved it! She got good at that and we did a slow run. We had to stop after a little bit because the horses were sweating and looked like they were gonna die, but then again I have majorly lazy horses. We got Wild Thang and Berry. I ponied her again after we got the horses loosened up and we ran.

After we did that a few times I unhooked the lead rope and let Ezzie and Berry go around at a trot. They did that a few times and I told her to speed up into a run. She was getting pretty good for a beginner. We decided to get Little Man and Razuli. They were more of a trail horse than a barrel horse. The trail Hera and Kanan were on had a river near it so I called Kanan and told him where to stop. Once we had figured out that we forgot Salem and Zeb we were about to leave. Razuli and me ran to the barn. Little Man and Ezzie were right behind me. I called Salem and Zeb and told them to come to the barn. I got Wild Thang for Zeb since Zeb was so big and Wild Thang is 76 inches and about 1400 lbs. I got Zek for Salem. Wild Thang is a black and white paint horse with blue eyes. Zek is a buckskin who's about 64 inches 1200 lbs. we had to Take them to the arena and teach them to ride, but they both knew a little bit.

We all took off down the trail. It took about 15 minutes to get to where Kanan and Hera were, but then we had to go a little bit more down to get to the river.

The river was cold but everyone got in, mostly because the horses do but I got off and swam with Ezzie. After our little swim we laid on a rock in the sun to get warm and a little dry them we went home.

Me and Hera made supper for everyone. Everyone must have really loved that little trip, because they wouldn't shut up about it! I told them we could go again some other time and they made me promise I would take them again.

After supper we all went to our rooms. I took a shower then started to go back to my room. I as about to walk in when Salem came up behind me. I had my headphones in and I did t hear him. I jumped and he blushed while saying "Oh! Astrid I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I said "Don't worry just didn't hear you." He kinda stood there, so I said "Come on in. I have some colored pencils and paper you can draw me something." He smiled and followed me in.

Salem POV

I'm going to pass out! I'm in Astrids room! I love her and her room! It's got purple, blue, green, and pink walls. Her doors have hand prints and writing that says "The Force made the horse from the breath of the wind, Beauty of Nabo, and the soul of an untamed spirit." ( Did you see that genius move! I made it kinda like the star wars universe! It's a real quote that's on the back of my door, but it's a bit different.) There were pictures of her and a lot of people, then one with a girl who kinda looked like her. Her hair was a bit shorter and didn't have colors in it. I asked her about the photos and she said the one with all the people was her family and the ones with the girl was her best friend.

Astrid's room had a desk, it had some paper, markers, colored pencils, things like that all over it. I walked over and sat down saying "Watcha want me to draw?" She paused "Hmmm...Surprise me." I didn't know to much about her but I knew she liked horses. I drew her barrel racing.

She liked the drawing, she even hung it up. We started talking, there were a few things I wanted to know about her. One was what had happened to her family, what happened to her leg, and how in the hell did she get so many horses!? Let's see how to ask, some rather personal questions. I guess just come right out with it, I mean that seems to be her motto. I'll test it out with what her light saber looks like, I've only ever seen Kanans. She pulled out a quiver and a bow. It looked like arrows, but they didn't have a tip. She closed her eyes and a purple tip appeared. My eyes widened and she smiled saying " I got three lubber crystals, figured I got the extra for a reason. Oh yeah I got two lightsabers to. Wait a sec and I'll show you." She rummaged through some stuff and pulled out two curved lightsaber hilts. They were both purple.

I decided to ask her about her family I said "This is a bit personal, and I mean you don't have to answer, but what happened to your family?" She said "Oh, don't worry I'll tell you, so one day when I was about 11, the Empire came. Some stormtroopers threatened to kill all of us kids, unless our parents went with them. I mean of course they went, but since I was the oldest, I was now the mother and the father. One day the holonet came on. My parents were in there they called me out and made me come up to the square to watch. I went and I saw my mother shot and my father turned to the dark side. They tried to get me, but I escaped. I thought it would all go away, but one by one they got my siblings. I'm the only one left. They think I'm dead though." Wow I never thought that would be it. Maybe like they all died in a crash not that. She looked as if she could cry so I summoned all my courage and wrapped my at,s around her.

She welcomed my embrace and laid her head in the crook of my neck. After a while she started crying. I rubbed her back and helped her breathe. I know what it's like to lose family to the Empire. I thought she was asleep and I was on the verge of it till there was a loud BANG! We both jumped up and peeked out the door. Zeb was laying at the end of the hallway,meh had tripped over a rug. We both started laughing.

All of a sudden Astrids breath hitched. I picked her up and laid her on the bed, she was having an asthma attack. Damn, I don't know where her inhaler is! I walked over and said "Astrid? Where's your inhaler?" She pointed to her bag. I know I shouldn't go through her bag, but it's for a good cause right? Oh well, she gave me permission. I opened it and started digging through the clothes. It took me a minute, but I found it.

I toke the cap off and gave it to her. She started to get her breathing to even out and she was able to sit up. Once she could breathe I took the inhaler and put it on the desk. She tried to walk, but almost hit the ground before I caught her again. I carried her over to a chair and I sat down with her curled up on my lap. She took her leg off so the metal wouldn't hurt me or her though. With that we started our personal question conversation again. I asked her what happened to her leg she said "Oh that's an easy one when they came to get Daniel my real father came. He cut my leg off in an attempt to capture me." Okay so that is horrible. Now I gotta find out about these damn horses! She said "Anymore questions?" I smirked "Just one." She smiled "Go for it." I said "Mkay so how in the hell did you get all these damn horses?!" She said "I was wondering when someone would get suspicious and find out I stole all this!" He smiled and said "Ah a girl with a good sense of humor and devilish charms. I like" she rolled her eyes and said "Alrightcha flirt! I actually don't really know. My mom and dad always bought them from a man. We would probably have more if they hadn't gotten taken away.

We must have fell asleep. I didn't even realize, but I'm falling harder and harder for this girl. I even dreamed about her! I'm pretty sure she's falling for me to, she did flirt a lot. Maybe I can steal her away tomorrow. Something that is odd about her, is how many scars she has, I can tell she is very underweight, even with her metal leg on. She is really tall for her age. She can't weigh more than 95 lbs dripping wet. I might have to ask her about that tomorrow.

I woke up and she was gone. It was only 6:00 am surely she wasn't up. I got up and went to change. I heard her in the kitchen singing sure enough. Must be one of those who gets up with the sun.

After I was changed I went downstairs. Astrid was down there listening to the radio making breakfast. I smiled and said "You should be on Lothals got talent, Love." She smiled at the nickname and the compliment I said "Sorry I pick up people's habits, especially Heras." She laughed "It's fine, Love. Don't worry I call people's that too." I smiled and said "S'pose to get real hot today, know any good places to swim?" She said "Oh yeah! Waters my element! I can do anything anyone else can with out this metal contraption I call a leg."

The rest of the crew came down and ate. After breakfast Hera, Ezzie, and Kanan went back to the place we went yesterday. Me and Astrid went to a different one. We brought bathing suits with us this time though.

When we got there I was amazed. It had a waterfall and everything! The only thing that worried me was that I could count Astrid's ribs from 10 feet away. When we got closer I sorta pointed them out and said "Your TO skinny." She said "Don't worry I'm fine." With that she started climbing up a rock. She took off her leg then dove in. I ,ran I was skinny, but that's normal all my family was scrawny. Her family didn't look scrawny, but they weren't fat either. They were just in shape. She is malnourished and I'm going to get some meat on her bones if I have to force food down her throat.

I got it outta Astrid why she's so little, it's a combination of her medication, some infections and the flu that she just got over, and the fact that she anorexic. Don't worry though I know how to make her gain weight. I have to go on a reverse diet when I get sick or I would start to look like that too.

When we got back I started looking up ways to healthily gain weight.

A/N

Does anyone notice how if I wrote a story my whole story line shifts to something completely different? Oh well, you guys still read and I'm sure some of you guys like it, right? Well you guys are gonna have to prove it I'm not updating anything till I get 10 reviews on one of my story's! I need ideas and if you need some one to talk to I gotta ya girl(and guys)! Come one you peps can do it , I believe in you!


End file.
